


Deer in Headlights

by Consistent_Lunacy_OfCourse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consistent_Lunacy_OfCourse/pseuds/Consistent_Lunacy_OfCourse
Summary: Sex lives change and improve greatly when a confident butch steps into her femme teacher's life and shows her what real pleasure is. Bambi Blossom and Kit Sueno are the main characters.





	1. Chapter 1

Roughly twenty four years old, thick thighs, beautiful ocean colored eyes and a fashion sense that reminded Kit of a young librarian. That's what Ms. Blossom was. For the third time that April Ms. Blossom was substituting in one of Kit’s classes and yet again she had managed to find the worst possible ways to help students, leaning over their desks and perking her chest up when she crossed her arms, distracting Kit from her work with her gorgeous figure. Kit rolled her eyes and tried reluctantly to keep them on her own paper, what an awful curse. Luckily it was eighth period so Kit could go home directly after the bell rang and read off the winding feeling growing inside her. Ms. Blossom had only recently started substituting at her high school but it certainly made coming to class worthwhile for Kit. Her mind was swarming with things she would never dare to say out loud. Gritting her teeth she barely resisted the urge to make a crude flirtatious comment and instead pushed her hair back and popped the collar on her leather jacket, trying to maintain her  _ cool _ . She always aspired to be like those greaser guys her older sis hung out with. They were always so laid back and solid. Perfectly relaxed leaning against the walls of the hallway, smoking, no cares, just joints, bikes and bettys. 

Not knowing Blossom would be teaching her class Kit had worn a plain white shirt and black high waisted pants. No bra of course, Kit hated bras. If she had however known the beauty would be seeing her today she would have dressed up a little.  _ She’s so attractive… I can’t stop thinking about that cherry red lipstick. I wonder if it tastes like cherries too? I bet it does. _ She tapped her pencil anxiously against her notebook while Ms. Blossom proceeded to teach some important lesson about world war one blah blah boring history blah blah. While Kit did enjoy learning she found it particularly hard to focus towards the end of the day. Less energy and a hot teacher made focus simply impossible.  _ God what a drag. I wish I had a bike! Then I could drag race, all the girls would totally fall to their knees- _ The bell rang snapping Kit out of her trance, making her jump in her seat. The bell also causing obvious irritation as a stampede of students excited for the weekend trampled each other to get to the door. Kit scoffed. Subconsciously Kit had made the decision to stay after class. She stood and pushed some chairs in watching Ms. Blossom do the same. Ms. Blossom looked up and smiled at Kit.

“Thank you, they just hurry off so fast. No respect for the custodians whatsoever.”

Kit chuckled and licked her bottom lip. Cute woman, probably a lesbian, unless a straight woman carried a bag with a collection of the original ‘Odd Girl Out’ books that is. In this time though it would take a lot of getting to know someone before they’d admit it. She pushed in the last chair. 

“Got places to be I guess, those boys all think you’re hot so… probably off to do sinful things. You certainly beat any playboy magazine I ever saw.”

Kit joked and the teacher blushed and pushed her rose colored glasses up her nose, putting more papers and a torn up textbook into her bag. 

“ It’s ‘ _ I’ve ever seen’  _ and That’s crude.” She mumbled, her short blonde hair tucked in a curly bob. “You’re funny though, thanks for helping with the chairs…”

“Ah, Kit. My name is Kit. And you are?”

“Ms. Blossom.” 

Kit couldn’t help but laugh. A secret identity for a substitute teacher seemed unlikely. She also couldn’t help noticing the intense care and attention Ms. Blossom put into her nails and cuticles.  _ Odd Girl Out and intense nail care. And that shade of lipstick? Screams sinner.  _ Kit noted these little things to herself and smiled.

“Alright then, I’ll guess.”

Ms. Blossom pursed her lip and raised an eyebrow. She put her book bag over her shoulder, picked up the room keys and walked to the door. Kit followed cockily watching the flowery girls hips twitch. She trotted to walk next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. Blossom flinched.

“hmmm … Annie?”

The substitute scoffed and rolled her eyes. It was playful though and she had giggled as well so Kit could tell she didn’t mind the flirting and that was a fun twist. A challenge. 

“Okay okay, Not… Not a Jessica. Definitely not a Suzy. Dallas? Nah, you’re too femme for that,” Kit chuckled when Blossom’s face darkened to red. “I think I might just call you… Bambi. Those beautiful blue doe eyes and your gentle voice, flowery personality. You’re for surely a Bambi.”

Bambi stopped to lock the classroom door and shook her head, tucking her hair behind her ear. She tried to ignore the butch but the cute flirting comments got her to blush and laugh and smile. They walked together out to the teachers parking lot and arrived at a nice Plymouth model that was pretty clean, actually decent. Super hot car, really cool. The seats go _all the way back._ As Bambi reached and opened the door Kit slammed it closed and leaned against the side of the little car. 

“Come on Bam, I can tell you’re into me too. It’s obvious, you don’t got to hide it. Just… Say something.”

She murmured gently. She flashed a little smile that she hoped would pull the teachers heart strings. Bambi sighed and looked at her feet. 

“Bambi Blossom makes me sound like some daytime prostitute. Listen, you’re a good kid and while you are… Very attractive, you are a Junior who is still in high school and I am an adult! With a house and a car and bills to pay-”

“And no boyfriend?”

Bambi laughed and shook her head. Kit smirked and looked the young woman up and down as if she were looking at a christmas dinner.

“My parents are visiting my grandmother in Colombia… I don’t know how to cook and,” Kit grabbed Bambi’s hand and watched her eyes widen. She leaned close to Bambi’s ear. “I’m scared of the dark, I can’t sleep all on my own  _ Ms. Blossom _ .”

Bambi stiffened and her lip quivered while she made an awkward failed attempt to hide her embarrassed excitement. So much for the soft rejection attempt. She clicked open the door and unlocked again. She put her hand on the car door handle and got into the drivers side shakily. Her eyelashes batting down, almost ashamed. Kit smiled and walked around to the passenger side, climbing into the car without permission. 

“Take me somewhere teach’.”

“Kit, listen.” She sighed and said sternly. “You’re clearly a beautiful young woman who knows what she wants and isn’t afraid to take it but I am in a committed relationship and I am a christian…” 

Kit shushed Bambi. 

“I said take me somewhere. I will not ask again, Bambi.”

Her eyes darkened and her face became serious, hopefully frightening to the femme.  Bambi started the car and began to pull out of her parking spot. Kit stroked her arm. 

“Good Girl.”

She praised. Bambi nodded and gasped a short breath as Kit squeezed her thigh. The girl squealed and sped up a little involuntarily. She was enjoying this FAR to much to be anything close to heterosexual.  _ Probably never kissed a girl in her life. _ Kit chuckled. She upped a cigarette in her mouth and let go of Bambi’s thigh for a moment to cover the flame while she lit it. Courteously she rolled down the window to blow the smoke out.

“You can’t smoke in here!” Bambi gasped. “You’ll make my car smell trashy, stop that!” Then Bambi made the mistake of knocking Kit’s cig out of her mouth and out the window. A moment of silence sat tensley between the girls. Kit glared, hesitating. She lifted something out of the back of her belt with ease and flicked open what Blossom quickly realized was a box cutter. Bambi tensed and kept her eyes on the road, Kit leaned nearer to her. Bambi's eyes did not stray from road ahead. Cars passed them or drove next to them but it felt as though they were the only living creatures to the grown woman in the driver's seat.

“Listen closely,” Kit growled with the knife to Bambi’s throat. “I’ll smoke when and where I wanna smoke. I’ll use your skin to put it out if I so desire. Don’t ever think you can tell me what to do,  _ Bambi _ .”

Bambi whimpered softly and nodded. Kit decided to be compliant about the no smoking in the car rule though since the car was pretty rad. She put the knife back into her belt and turned on the radio. Soft music played while the pair drove. The strange pair saw a bright sign and Kits badass demeanor melted away as she pointed in excitement. 

“Oh my gosh, that's In N’ Out burger! It just started business in forty eight! It’s supposed to be really good, I’ve only been once and it was heavenly, we have to get stuff.”

For a moment Kit forgot she was a big scary butch and her face lit up. Then she remembered and tried to regather herself but Bambi was already giggling at her. 

“Okay  _ stud _ , I could do with a milkshake anytime.” Bambi wrinkled her nose at the frowning Kit.

“Oh shut up, I’m allowed to act childish every once and awhile Teach.” 

Kit lightened her tone a bit and took Bambi by the hand, squeezing it gently. They pulled into the lot then she got out of the car and hurried around to open Bambi’s door for her, like a gentlemen. Bambi stepped out and curtseyed to Kit. Kit bowed.

“Why thank you.” Bambi charmed. Kit chuckled and closed the door loudly, wrapping her arm around the teachers waist and cupping her outer thigh slightly.  _ Tonight is going to be fun.  _ They sat down and a young woman with long brunette hair and bright red lips walked up to their table with a smile so bright Kit had to squint.

“Hiya ladies! Welcome to In N’ Out burger home to the famous special thousand island sweet sauce what can I get for you girls today?” Their Waitress chirped happily, bouncing on her heels. Bambi smiled, Kit rolled her eyes. 

“Get us two burgers with everything on em’ and a small cherry coke and one large vanilla shake, cherry on that too,” Kit spoke intensely  almost commanding the teen who seemed to be now entranced. “Also we’ll be taking a basket of fries please. Thanks.”

The girl nodded and awkwardly put her notepad back in her apron. Kit turned her attention back to the girl that really mattered. She smiled. 

“So,” Kit rested her chin on her hands. “Tell me why you’re still in the closet. Grown woman like yourself. What are you hiding away from?”

Bambi bit her lip. She was nervous. Something Kit had said made Bambi uncomfortable. 

“Kit, I’m married…”

Kits eyes widened. She burst out laughing. “Awe Bambi, you had me going for a second, I thought you were being serious. Ah, nice one Betty.”

She pretended to wipe a tear away from her eyes and smiled wider. Bambi’s face remained the same. Slowly Kits face changed from sad to disappointment to anger. 

“Oh. well.” Kit dug her nails into Bambis wrist and pulled her over the table top so their faces were close and she could practically feel the speeding heartbeat of the closet case.

“He might have money, he might have  _ all that suave  _ and work at some shitty accountant company but I… I have a tongue that knows its way around a certain part of the female anatomy like no tomorrow and I’ll bet anything that husband of yours can’t compare to my fingers.”

She let go and mimicked a fingering motion. Again Bambis lip quivered while she fell back into her seat. Kit smirked. 

 

When the food arrived Kit happily took it and pretended that nothing had happened. Bambi kept rubbing her wrist and blushing.  _ Damn cute lil’ thing she is. Shame she’s married.  _ Kit crammed more fries into her mouth, wiping her face with a napkin to seem like she wasn’t a total pig. She smiled across the table. The silence grew awkward and Kit’s worries more desperate. She decided to play it cool, Bam was the first girl she’d ever actually felt anything for. Even if they had only just met the beginning of that April. She swallowed. 

“Okay you’re married. So what? I can live with that.”

“You may be able to but I can’t,” Bambi groaned. “My entire family would disown me and think i'm some sort of freak! I’d lose my job, my dignity, my-”

“Oh yes. Of course.” Kit interrupted.  “How could I forget, it is such a sin to have feelings for someone. Real feelings. How awful that must be for the church.”

Bambi’s eyes glistened. She began to stutter in an attempt to explain herself but Kit Just chuckled. She ate another fry then smiled and left a twenty dollar bill on the table and stood up with an irritated and embarrassed sighed. 

“Kit wait.” Bambi murmured shyly, reaching out her hand. Kit just shook her head and picked up her glass, knocking back the rest of the shake before setting it down aggressively against the table.

“Have a nice day Ms. Blossom. I hope that I don’t cause you to lose your dignity within our district.” 

Kit snarled. She shoved her hands in her pockets and began to walk towards the door cursing at herself under her breath. In her own mind she decided she was a fool for ever pursuing the young teacher.  _ She probably only went along because I pressured her to  _ Kit thought when a hand grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around.  _ Bambi? _

“You are beautiful. You are so beautiful you drive me wild Kit, but I can’t just drop everything and run!” She exclaimed. Kit frowned and tried to pull away again but Bambi held firm. “Not only after one date anyway.” 

Kit stopped. She looked up at Blossom and tilted her head. Bambi smiled brightly, then she slid a paper into Kits hand with a wink. Kit was in a bit of shock. The first woman she had ever had feelings for who returned said feelings. She felt blessed. Bambi pecked the smiling lass on the lips. 

“Also, I would love for you to keep calling me Bambi. The nickname certainly has grown on me, but my real name is Athena. Athena Sapphire Blossom.” Bambi laughed. “Pretty feminine I know, my parents had me set on being a Princess though.” 

“I think it’s beautiful. My real name is Kaitlinia C oño Sueño . I would still prefer you call me Kit as well though… So… There will be a second date?”

Kit inquired softly. Bambi nodded. The pair walked out of the restaurant and neared the green plymouth. 

“So I guess I will see you tomorrow then?”

Kit asked, beginning to get lost in those swimming blue eyes. Just like a deer in headlights, thats how Bambi made her feel. 

“Yes, after class we can go to a hillside view of the city. I’ll tell my husband I’m at a meeting till late and maybe that the gals and I went out to dinner. He’ll understand.”

 


	2. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres finna be smut

Kit opened her eyes drowsily as grey light flooded her window. She grunted and pulled the covers over her face but it wasn’t long before she was interrupted by a pounding on her door. 

“Get up. Unless you want to ride your bike to school.”

Kit buried her face into her pillow and ignored the voice till footsteps trailed away. Five minutes passed, more yelling. Ten, pounding on the door. Twelve, Kit heard the garage door open and listened as her sister drove off to school. Kit smiled. She stretched out on her bed and stared up at the ceiling contently and kicked off the sheets, throwing on a green button with a chest pocket and some torn jeans. She smoothed her hair back while double checking herself in the mirror and then she opened her window. Cold wind hit her face. Kit squinted and crawled onto her rooftop through a hole in her screen. She took a deep breath and made a small running start before flinging herself off the roof of her house and onto the top of her garage where she then proceeded to slide down the drain pipe like a fire pole. 

“Wicked.”

Kit snickered, giving the pipe a quick pat and then grabbing her yellow bike and starting on her way to school. 

She rode past old Mrs Miller's house and waved with a bright grin. Mrs Miller spat tobacco onto her porch and yelled ‘fag’ after Kit who just laughed. She pumped the pedals faster till her thighs burned and ached. Finally she looked up to see the school nearing and threw her bike into the shelter of a nearby bush, fixing her collar and walking cooly into the building. Most people didn’t pay her any attention, accept some freshmen girls who were staring at her in confusion. Being who she was, Kit winked. A few of the girls turned red and looked away but one just giggled. Kit waved two fingers at the girl before she made her way down the hall to Ms. Blossom’s temporary classroom. She gently opened the door and stepped in. 

“Hey Bam,” Kit smiled. “I was thinkin’ maybe after school you could take me to that place you were telling me about? You know, the hillside view of the city?”

Bambi looked up at Kit over her reading glasses. Her eyes twinkled. She had been expecting the young rebel to barge in at some point. Carefully she folded her glasses and set them down beside herself on the desk.

“I will see you after school young lady. We’ll be going on a field trip.”

Kit leaned her elbows onto the large mahogany desk and poked Bambi’s nose with her index finger. She smirked. 

“It’s not a field trip Bambi. It’s a date.” 

Bambi gestured for Kit to go away, her hand waving in the air. Kit chuckled and left the classroom. First warning bell rang and all the freshmen sprinted to their classes while those students who had been around awhile walked at more moderate paces. When the second bell rang and all the students had disappeared into the classrooms Kit stood waiting in the hall. After maybe less than eight minutes she turned around and made her way back to Ms. Blossoms classroom. 

When she entered it was empty. Bambi looked up from her papers, surprised again by the butches return.

“Kit this is my prep period, I need to finish all this paperwork. And don’t you have chemistry right now?”

Bambi wasn’t mad, no, not at all. But she was clearly disappointed in Kit for skipping class. Kit smiled and pulled the shade down on the door. She pulled the box cutter out of her belt and flicked it open, tapping it on each individual desk as she neared the teachers larger one. 

“Bambi i’m sorry. I’m just so excited for our date.”

Kit smiled and set the blade down on Bambis desk. Bambi's eyes were wide with anticipation. Something would happen here and she knew it. Kit walked around the desk and kissed Bambi’s shoulder, then her neck, then her cheek. Bambi shivered.

“I-I’m excited too Kit b-but you really should be in class-”

Her words were cut off as Kits hands wandered into her blouse and found there way to her nipples. She continued to kiss the teachers neck and rub and tweak her chests in ways that made Bambi moan softly and squeak. 

“I know, I know. It’s just why go to chemistry there when there’s already so much chemistry right here?”

She licked up the crevice of Bambi’s neck and nipped her earlobe softly. 

“I’ll show you what i’m really capable of on our date. But for now, a taste.”

She swerved Bambi around to face her and placed one hand on her thigh and the other under her skirt. Kit felt up and down the warm lacy panties that the teacher was wearing, all the while a smile was growing on her face. Bambi's cheeks were hot and her eyes almost closed now, she was squirming in her seat, the soft little sounds she made were begging for more. Bambi was drooling. Kit leaned up to kiss her, rubbing even faster, flicking against the womans clit whenever she felt she deserved it. 

“Oh, I just adore all the little noises you make, I bet your husband doesn't even compare.”

Kit panted as she pulled out of the kiss licking her lips. Bambi was practically a shaking homosexual mess now, Kit could feel the wetness of her own cunt begin to seep through her boxers. She wanted Bambi desperately. 

“Oh god Kit! Oh god I-! Fuck you’re so much better than my husband please please please give me more!”

The teacher whined desperately thrusting her hips up at Kit with moans of delight and pleasure. While the butch was hungry for more she knew she had to save certain things for the drive-in. But fuck it, she wanted to make Bambi squirt. 

“Tell me what you want, doll.. Tell me what you want me to do to you.” 

Bambi’s Head was rolling back and forth, she couldn’t keep still with all the stimulus she was feeling. Her hips rolled gorgeously, falling against Kit’s hand in all the right ways and she was building up a small sweat on her neck and forehead. Her bob had become a little less Kempt from her running her fingers through it, with one hand firmly on her scalp and the other on Kit’s shoulder, she could barely comprehend how hard she was squeezing both. She wasn’t even remotely close to orgasm and she already knew this was better than everything she’d ever experienced. Groans of pleasure fell from her lips as she breathed quickly, trying to remain sane and quiet, the walls weren’t that thick. 

“I think I understand.”

Kit smirked and pulled Bambi’s panties aside, sliding her middle finger into the soaking cunt. Bambi’s head shot back and she was practically already orgasming and the fun hadn’t even begun. Kit began pumping her arm and curling her finger slowly, pushing deeper into the teacher with every little thrust she made. Bambi was a moaning mess and with the thin walls kit was almost certain neighboring classrooms could here. Even though they had barely started Bambis face began to scrunch, her eyebrows knit together and Kit could feel the walls of her cunt closing around her finger. Kit curled faster. 

“Aw, poor little doll. You’re going to cum already? Wow your husband must be awful at this.”

Kit sneered as Bambi let out one final squealing moan. Kit pulled her finger away just as Bambi squirted all over her classroom carpet under her desk. She collapsed back in her chair panting and the butch licked the cum off her finger. Bambi gasped when she saw the huge wet spot beneath her desk and she turned bright red. The bell rang.

“See you at our date.”

Kit winked and walked out of the classroom for the passing period.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments? Tell me what you'd like to see next time when the pair head out on their date!


End file.
